Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Toroko
=Day 1: The New Way To Play= You've Won But At What Cost? The showcase begins with four yellow lines fading into the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. We see the running of black shoes across a dark landscape. The figure suddenly stops and we cut to an angle showing them from behind, and then a shot of them from the front. They are standing on the edge of a cliff. We learn his name is Sam in the splash screen that follows. In the distance we see a bunch of ships. Sam raises up his fist towards the direction of the ship and the shot switches to Unten doing the same thing and then putting it by his side. He then runs towards a bunch of the Threat's mooks and takes them out with a couple of lightning powered punches. We then cut to Rachel and Strafe, who are back to back and facing an army all around them. Strafe pulls out a Desert Eagle and Rachel takes out her shielding gauntlets and the two fight off the army around them. The two are suddenly caught off guard by an enemy with a long tongue and likely won't have to recover when suddenly PalmMan appears and blasts the creature. Unten runs over to a hall where he comes across a bunch of Beorn Reapers. He then notices Mike and Jay drop down from the ceiling and start laying waste to the Beorn Reapers. The ship then tilts to the left, causing everyone to run out and jump onto the dark landscape below and watch the ship crash. Suddenly, Unten is attacked by Seven, who approaches him as he's down and is about to be killed when suddenly he is hit with an incredible amount of force by somebody with a metal arm. The shot shows the robotic hand as Unten asks a very important question. "Zerita?" The camera then pans to Zerita, who now has a robotic arm. "The one and only." We then see the logo. ---- Some trailer, huh? Believe it or not, there are actually a couple more trailers lined up for this game. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory is my final Fantendoverse game as director. I may still do some smaller things but it is very unlikely that you will ever see anything on this scale again in terms of the Fantendoverse. Who are Sam, Jay, and Mike? They are brand new characters introduced in this game. Sam is the Fan's servant and he has the job of uniting everyone for this one last battle with The Threat. Jay and Mike are Serah and Silence's kids. Believe it or not, these are not the only two! Also something else to note: the character arts have absurd quality now. The other big question is "what console is this coming to?" Believe it or not, this will be an exclusive title for one console, and only one console. For what, you may ask? Here is your answer. The Console to End All Games! The V² is our new console, made by Toroko. For many of you, you probably didn't get why we put a 2 after V. A quick history lesson: The V was the first console I had ever made. It was overtly ambitious but it sucked. The V was created in 2009 and now, six years later, we are announcing a better realized product. The V² is a very by the basics console, as you can tell by it's controller. It's a very sleek and sharp looking console that is on the cutting edge of technology, vastly powerful in comparison to the current Wii U, Playstation 4, and Xbox One consoles. This is a console that was created with memories of the past but cultivated in the present. We currently have over a dozen first part titles in development for it. It's easy to play, it's easy to set up, it's easy to share your experiences. What does the strange symbol mean though? You have likely seen it floating around in Fantendoverse Racing on Imposter Unten's coat. This symbol is a sign of unity. By the end of the showcase, you will know what that vague statement means. But first, we must go over all the games you will be seeing on the new console. Your Last Chance. The first game I'd like to go over, or rather the second, is very similar but also very different. If you remember Super Smash Bros. Assemble, that was the Super Smash Bros. game I directed during Sakurai's break in the series. Although the game was initially very mixed on release, many have since come to love it after it's debut. It dared to go places that no other Smash game has ever really gone since. So... we'd like to show you this. ---- The screen goes black as a red line crosses through the screen vertically, before a blue line crosses horizontally. The screen turns into a bunch of tiles that go across the screen. We see a red star on a yellow background that then inverts, revealing that it is Kirby on a warp star. He then crashes into a man with an orange gi. Kirby looks up to see Goku. Goku and Kirby notice a bunch of flying islands in the sky, and see Mario, Link, Pikachu, Samus, and Rosalina. They look behind them to see a giant black hole which begins sucking everyone in. As they get sucked in, we see Cosmetta. As they land in the black vortex they see a man that they have encountered before. Umbra. Umbra grins as he readies his sword and the other smash fighters prepare to fight. The logo then appears. ---- As you can tell, this is somewhat of a loose sequel to Super Smash Bros. Assemble. I thought about including fan characters in DLC, as we had already gotten many Nintendo characters in, from obscure to fan-requested. The next step would obviously be something that nobody had really gone before: including Nintendo fan characters. There are many "realistic" Smash games on here but I wanted to try something different and something not a lot a people would expect or even approve of. Despite this strange approach to the next Smash game, it will still be very much a Smash game. Surprise Announcement 1 A tear in space appears on screen. A green-haired woman on a throne being served by Pigmasks watches as the portal plays memories of the past and hums a song. A melody, if you will. We see a girl walk down the street a baseball bat over her shoulder. She looks up at the big city in the distance and hits a ball at it. The green-haired woman is now looking over a balcony. "History repeats." This Village Was Built On Rock and Roll! As you can see, we're not just about fighting games on this console, although there are certainly a lot of those! For our next announcement, it's something a little more slice of life. It's time to get into a life that begins and ends... on SUNSET. SUNSET: Villages is a game based off a popular RP game that had two iterations. Although it didn't last forever, it was still an fantastic game that I wanted to bring to the new console. You will start off making a boy or girl character. Those are generic characters and you can customize them in a variety of ways with the deep character editor. You will then choose a role, of which are there are many! Be a hunter, a cop, an actor, or rewrite the rules as a lawmaker. In SUNSET: Villages, you don't have to follow rules if you don't want to, but you may be punished. SUNSET: Villages will also have a wide variety of familiar characters that will act like you expect. Watch out or befriend them. Please expect more information on this title very, very soon. Dancing on Blades Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. The trailer begins with a katana blade being unsheathed. We see a white haired woman head down a sunset lit concrete road outside of a Japanese temple. Suddenly, a ton of arrows whiz by and the woman spins in the air, dodging the arrows. We then cut to the clouds, which begin to drop rain onto the temple. We see Leah with a disappointed look on her face as she watches the rain come down, before beginning to suddenly move out of the way of the arrows. She heads inside the temple and as the walls are penetrated by arrows, she sees Crow on the opposite side of the hall with her sword. Leah and Crow charge at other. The scene then cuts to Unten, Strafe, Rachel, and Sam who come across Susan Syringe and they ask her where Leah is. Susan doesn't respond even as suddenly Leah and Crow come crashing in. Leah holds up a purple orb in her hand, threatening to use it. Unten doesn't seem to get the idea, but Sam does and attempts to stop her, but she uses it and transforms into her Hyper Form. Crow and the others step back as the shadow of Leah's Hyper Form covers them. Sign-ups begin today on this blog: User blog:Exotoro/Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory - Signups That is the end of Day 1. Stay tuned for more Victory Trailers and even more announcements. We haven't even announced our biggest project yet! =Day 2: The Year of Crow= Red and Blue Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. Unten walks down a dark platform only to see three red dots in the distance. As he gets closer, it is revealed to be Netnu. Netnu looks at Unten. "How about a battle for old time's sake?" The platform lights up and is revealed to be a new stage called "PLATFORM MERCURY". Unten and Netnu battle as the logo appears. Only One Person Can Take On The World... And her name is CROW! Crow is getting her own series and the first game for it will be titled Crow vs the World. In this game, you play as Crow. Crow is very fast and very powerful, and you'll be attacking with a katana blade that can unleash explosive strikes due to the fact you can cut atoms. However, Crow is also pretty weak and can't take more than a few hits. Who is the "world" exactly? Well, you got us, she's not really facing the world so much as people she's slighted over her travels across the world. The first we'll reveal is Rose Diamondback, more or less the "leader" of the so-called "World". Rose Diamondback grows literal diamonds out of her back, which she can break off to throw at Crow or attempt to crush Crow with a jump from the sky, landing on her back. Please Stop Pretending This Is Real Life! 3.14 Worlds will no longer be a game, but rather a story or "fan fiction". The first chapters are expected to go live soon. I know, super small announcement. Remember Us! Wasteland Warriors is comprised of several "episodes". In one episode, you will be helping a familiar face. YE from Fantendo - Genesis, which was more or less confirmed in the second post credit sequence. In the episode, you will help fix YE's dimensional traveling device and head into his dimension to take on Overman Supreme. Again, not much else to say otherwise! However, you can expect updates on this title very soon. The King and The Street! The trailer begins with the logos of Capcom and SNK being shown. We see a punching bag get hit several times, panning out to show Ryu. The punching bag keeps getting harder and harder before it's released from the iron chain, flying across the room and landing on Iori who burns it in his hands. The two battle for a while before Juri appears and her eye flashes, attacking both. Both stagger back as Juri approaches them before suddenly being hit by Kyo. The logo then flashes onto the screen. ---- That's all we have to show today. Come back for day 3, where we will our biggest project yet and one that will make you rethink everything with the V2 symbol in it. =Day 3: The Imposter's Sigil= A Job For A Genie This is a new game called NEVERMORE: A GENIE NAMED RAVEN. In this game you play as a genie named Raven who after years of doing tasks as her land's genie protector gets fed up and takes over the land. Wait. Shit. That's the antagonist. We gotta start over. This is the real game, no fooling. A lot of people guessed it from our presentation list and there's no getting around it; it's a Shantae game for The V². So the plot more or less is that Raven, who took over her land, is looking to take over Sequin Land, and as Sequin Land's half-genie protector, Shantae has to stop her! To say it wouldn't be easy is an obvious statement. We'll have more information about this title soon, but we're looking into having multiple playable characters. Be The Fighter! This phrase, "Be the Fighter" was used on The King of Fighters 2002 boxart. So in that case, what we were hinting at was yet another King of Fighters game. However this one is slightly different. For this King of Fighters game, we are making our own art for it. This King of Fighters game is also not part of the canon and has it's own storyline that will not be connected to the upcoming King of Fighters XVIV. The name of the game will be King of Fighters V. So with that all out of the way, we can also announce that there will also be several new fighters. Rhea Pindra is a new fighter hailing from the Netherlands. She has wind powers and tends to spin her arms in her attacks. She also has wooden shoes that she uses to stamp on her opponents. We will reveal more about this title in due time. Surprise Announcement 2 A man approaches a vending machine and spots a Super Mushroom in it. He shrugs and inserts a couple quarters and presses the numbers to dispense it. As he grabs the Super Mushroom, he turns into Mario and starts running towards a Question Block. As he hits the Question Block, this title appears. ---- Super Mario Bros: Vending Machine is the game that will come after Super Mario Bros: Bad Futures, whenever that is finished. This is a very unique game in that you have no map screen, no hub world... nothing except a vending machine. You see, every level has a unique code and you can type it in to dispense the level. This means that you could skip straight to the last level or play only the levels you want to play. However, there are incentives to beating most of the levels, so you should definitely try that out. The Blood Moon Calling Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. The trailer begins with a pan to a red, blood moon in the sky, behind a cliff. Unten, Netnu, Zerita, Rachel, and Strafe are running towards the mountain when they see something at the top. The person on the mountain has their eyes invert and jump down the mountain, with inverted energy swirling around them. As the five battle Plato, something swoops from the sky, leaving crimson blood behind them. Unten is kicked back and pats his jaw as he glances Plato's friend. The two then suddenly hear laughing, unsure where it's from. Unten glances around to see nothing. Then something generates electricity and zaps the seven. As Ibism looks at the shocked characters, the trailer fades to black as the logo appears. The End is in the Exoverse! This is by far, the biggest announcement. One may remember what would have been my last game on here: One Last FINAL: Over One. This is generally the same concept, except it's not so much an end as it is to a new beginning. Exoverse is a game that more or less encompasses everything I've ever made. On Lapis. On Fantendo. On the Adventures of White Wiki. In my sketchbooks. On scattered doodles. EVERYTHING. There are six main characters. We will reveal the first five. The sixth is still being decided on. Temporary art. New art coming soon. Unten, the most known hero in the Fantendoverse, who struggles with so much. Temporary art. New art coming soon. Leah, the doctor who doesn't care about anyone but herself and her girlfriend X-Ray. Zak, the most known hero in Doodleland's universe, who is kind of exceptionally gullible. Teresa, a girl who mostly keeps to herself but has to expose herself to fight. Fantasia, a shapeshifter who has trouble defining herself. These are not the versions of the characters you know, but rather versions from "close-enough" timelines. So while it's not exactly canon to their universe, you will see them pop up just about... everywhere. You see, if a title has the "V²" symbol in it, that means that it's linked to Exoverse somehow. It varies from game to game but all of the titles are linked in some way. The story of Exoverse involves a villain by the name of Dee Lusional. Remember Imposter Unten and the Doom Drill vehicle he rides in Fantendoverse Racing? He is part of Dee Lusional's forces. Dee Lusional's plan is to fragment the Exoverse further, creating her own universe from her own drill hand, which isn't exactly natural. Like Spira did so long ago in the beginning, she plans to create a new universe from the Exoverse. Creating this universe, however, will result in incredible instability. Our six heroes and many more have to travel across all of the Exoverse to stop her. Creating a vast network of portals with a character named Poral Doral, they must put an end to the plans Dee Lusional has. Much, much, more will explained soon. The game is kind of in the style of the LEGO games and has a ton of characters. It's kind of like a baby waffle and you'll see a lot of characters that fit that description, but also a lot of Fantendoverse characters, .snickedge's characters, Doodleland characters, and so... so much more. We will be working on this very shortly. Are You Cul Enough? With the announcement of Doodleland characters in Exoverse, there is something I need to tell you. While this is a primarily image-based series, I need to stop and just tell you in words. Doodleland Prime is more or less a reboot of Doodleland Comics. It won't be on here. I haven't quite figured out everything out, but I intend to reboot Doodleland very soon. If it is offsite, it'll become like Mario, Link, and other characters that have origins outside of here. Which means that I can be a bit more lax with the series. I still very much intend to do something with it. But my hope is that I won't have to worry about the copyright status about it. This is it. I hope you enjoyed the presentation. I will be taking a short break from all of this now that the presentation is finally over with. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Subpages